


Rebel Heart

by SailorYue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm the Oprah of fluff, Other, There will be a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Eddie comforts Venom after a bad dream.





	Rebel Heart

**Author's Note:**

> We need fluff. I'll give you fluff! I'm the Oprah of fluff!

Cold. Hungry. Why do they continue to starve us! We need food

Fear. Everyone is afraid. They do not understand why. Why is this voice in their head begging for food.

So hungry. Don't want to eat but..... Don't have a choice. 

Must survive.

Have to. Make it painless. Don't scare them any more than they are.

Flashes. Freedom. Are they free? This host.... This host maybe they can understand. They don't taste of fear. Their name... What...

EDDIE.

Some fear.

But... So hungry. Must eat something. 

He begs for food. Doesn't Eddie understand. No.

Flashes. Hot. So hot. Why? Don't humans need this hotter temperature? He's reacting bad.

FOOD! 

"Your killing him!"

NO! CANT BE! NOT TRUE....

Fear. No. Please do not fear us! We can fix!

Anger.... Hatred. Always ends in hate. Own kind hates us. Now Eddie. We hurt Eddie. We did not mean.

Dying. Fear. Own fear. Please don't hate us!

......

"VEE!!" Eddie sat with a start, head swimming from the nightmare. He felt over heated. "Venom!? It's ok. I'm here."

EDDIE?

Eddie's breath cought at the timidness in Venom's voice. "V... That nightmare... That was you?"

The symbiote was silent for a time. 

ITS... NOTHING EDDIE.

But Eddie shook his head. "That's not nothing V. I know there's more to it. Can you come out?"

Venom was tired, but he conceded.

VERY WELL, EDDIE.

Venom formed as a small snake like head from Eddie's chest. Eddie placed his hands on either side of his.

"Listen bud, I don't know what all that nightmare was about. But I got a good glimpse. You know I don't hate you, right?"

... YES. OF COURSE.

Eddie noted the hesitation and shook his head, forcing Venom to make eye contact with him. "There's no need for any doubts, bud. I don't hate you in the slightest. Even when you bug the crap out of me."

WE WERE KILLING YOU. HOW CAN YOU.....

Eddie shook his head. He still felt feverish from the shared nightmare. "Listen, I was mad at you for that, but looking back I don't think you meant any harm by it. Besides, we're better now right?"

YES. 

"Good. Now let's get back to sleep, huh? I'm exhausted."

OK EDDIE.

Eddie laid back down, still holding Venom close to his chest. His head was swimming from his tiredness, so hopefully they'll get back to sleep quick.

"Night, V"

GOOD NIGHT, EDDIE.


End file.
